


From A Certain Child's Point Of View: The Mandalorian

by Lailuva



Series: From The Child's Point of View [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate POV, Baby Yoda POV, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, S1E1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Baby Yoda's take on the events at the end of Chapter 1: The Mandalorian.Part of a series of The Mandalorian from Baby Yoda's POV.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: From The Child's Point of View [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592260
Comments: 25
Kudos: 616





	From A Certain Child's Point Of View: The Mandalorian

He can hear loud noises. Louder ones. Booming noises. But they’re outside, so he goes back to the collection of rocks Yarull brought for him. He likes the red one best and if he tries hard, really hard, he can make it float.

There’s shouting, but he ignores it. There’s always shouting with the booms and noise. It’s outside, but he’s not allowed outside. He’s tried, but someone always catches him and picks him up by his coat and hauls him back inside. Besides, there’s lots of rocks outside, and he has rocks right here.

Yarull rushes in. “Up and at ’em, squirt,” he says, and he’s suddenly snatched up. He tries to pull the red rock along but it’s too hard to concentrate as he is hauled along over Yarull’s arm. Disoriented, he only rights himself when Yarull plops him down in the hovering pod.

“It’s quiet time,” says Yarull, laying him down and tucking him in under his brown blanket. His eyes are wide under his horns. “You be quiet.” Yarull presses the button and the pod closes over his head, and he’s alone in the dark.

He knows quiet time, though. It’s what usually happens when it gets really loud outside. Yarull puts him in the pod and he has to be quiet. If he’s not, Yarull will bang the pod, and it’s a scary noise. If he’s  _ really _ not quiet, Yarull will open the pod and pull his ear, and that  _ hurts. _ But if he’s quiet, he gets a treat. He doesn’t mind quiet time much. He likes treats.

Usually he sleeps during quiet time, but he’s not sleepy. He’d rather have his rock. It’s boring in the pod, but he wants his treat, so he stays quiet.

The booms get louder, then louder. Then there’s one so loud it hurts his ears. He’s never heard it that loud before!

There’s a shout, and a blaster noise, and suddenly he senses that Yarull is Gone. Someone speaks, but he can’t hear the words. Who is going to get him if Yarull is Gone?

More voices, and something beeping quietly. The sounds get closer, closer, and he hears someone pressing the button to open his pod. He blinks when light floods in.

Over the edge of his blanket, he can see two people staring at him. New people. One is a droid, like the one that makes meals for Yarull and the others. The other isn’t a droid but has metal all over him anyway. The helmet is shiny. He likes the way the light plays on it.

“Wait,” says Helmet. “They said fifty years old.”

“Species age differently,” says Droid. “Perhaps it could live many centuries.”

The blanket blocks his view, so he moves it as he sits up to see the new visitors. Who are they? They’re different, very different from the others who lived here.

“Sadly, we’ll never know,” says Droid. It starts to raise its blaster.

“No,” says Helmet, stopping the blaster. “We’ll bring it in alive.”

He stares at the newcomers. He’s seen blasters; he knows they make people Gone. No one’s ever pointed one at him though. No matter how many times Yarull shouted or hurt his ears, he never aimed his blaster at him.

“The commission was quite specific. The asset was to be terminated.” Droid raises its blaster at him. He stares down the barrel.

There’s a red flash, and Droid falls down. Helmet puts away his own blaster. Helmet is staring right at him, even as Droid falls. He can’t sense it like he can with people, but he knows Droid is Gone.

He can sense that Helmet isn’t sad about Droid being Gone. The helmet tilts, still staring at him, and then Helmet offers him a finger, wiggling it in invitation.

He takes it. It’s covered by a glove but he can still feel the warmth of skin underneath. When he pulls on it, Helmet wiggles it again, encouraging the game. It’s a new kind of treat for doing quiet time, but he likes it. He shakes the finger again, touches the glove some more. It feels like the gloves Yarull wears, but has a hard piece on it. He pulls but it doesn’t come off.

Helmet makes a  _ hmm _ sound. He takes his hand away; the game is over. He pokes the buttons on the pod, then the buttons on his gauntlet. Helmet starts to walk away, but just as he’s about to call Helmet back, the pod follows.

He’s not supposed to go outside but Helmet doesn’t know or doesn’t care. They walk out into the sun. The silver helmet shines, and he watches the light play off it. It’s so shiny.

He thinks he likes Helmet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Just a note, Yarull is supposed to be the last Nikto that Mando shoots, in the building where he and IG-11 find Baby Yoda. I left it intentionally vague what the Nikto group was doing with Baby Yoda because 1. I really hope canon explores this and 2. Baby Yoda is a toddler and doesn't know or really care, and he's our POV character.  
> Next up, Baby Yoda and his new caretaker take on people in brown robes and a big scary monster.


End file.
